particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia
Welcome to the official website of the Secularist Socialist Party of Baltusia. |Seats2 Title = Presidential Vote Share|Seats2 = |Website = Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia|politics = Politics of Baltusia|political parties = Political parties in Baltusia|elections = Elections in Baltusia|Co-Leader = }} About Us We are a political party in Baltusia. Founded at 8:24 am on the 26th of October 4205 in Llajita, Terrarokka by Warrick Purcell to represent the working people of Baltusia, our core values are secularism and socialism and we have campaigned passionately for those things ever since our creation over 100 years ago. Former Leaders and Notable Members Warrick Purcell (RIP) The founder of our party and first leader Warrick Purcell had a very turbulent term as leader. His terms were littered with controversial bills such as the Nationalisation Bill and the Religious Schools Bill. Still this was a man who holds a special place in history for how his party changed aspects of Baltusian politics forever. His time as leader came to an end following an embarrassing election defeat. Gilbert Combs (RIP) Following the defeat of Warrick Purcell, the party elected a candidate further to the left. Under his leadership the party gained a permanent foothold in the congress, managing to change the law regarding many issues. Similarly to Warrick Purcell his term ended after a bad election defeat. Former President and Commander-in-Chief Jenessa Hawkins (RIP) Under the leadership of President Hawkins the party obtained record vote shares, she served one time in the cabinet, as the Secretary of State for Finance in which she almost tripled the spending on key sectors such as Health and Social Services. After winning the role of the President she resigned as party leader, she oversaw great changes to the country, making the electoral system more fair, the country work better, and massive Constitutional change to improve the workings of Congress. Former Prime Minister Marek Adams (RIP) Baltusia's first Prime Minister, Marek Adams lead the Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia's decreased majority but managed the cabinet extremely well. Sadly he and Finance Secretary Marva Read were both killed in a terrorist attack during a town hall. He died participating in democracy and for that we should all be thankful. Former Prime Minister Jim Elder (RIP) A longtime congressman, Jim Elder served as Baltusia's second Prime Minister, he chaired the cabinet and advanced President Hawkins agenda. Former President and Commander-in-Chief Denver Hibbert (RIP) Residing over many hung-congresses, he didn't achieve as much as former President Hawkins however he chaired the cabinet well and managed to continually negotiate coalitions in very difficult circumstances. He resigned following his electoral loss to Forward! in 4280. Former Prime Minister Richard Leonardo (RIP) The Former Prime Minister had a long and distinguished career in front-line politics, he was in the cabinet or shadow-cabinet for 30 years (ever since the time of former President Hibbert). He always held the post of Secretary or Shadow Secretary of State for Finance during that time, until the election in 4302 when the SSPB gained a large number of seats and he became Prime Minister for one term. He ran for President five times but never won. Former President and Commander-in-Chief Clementine Attlee The Former President took control of the party as the leader of the opposition in 4308 and held that position for two years before sweeping to victory with 59.92% of the second round of the Presidential vote in 4310. She claimed to be a moderate voice who could lead the party to electoral victory and indeed she is the longest serving SSPB President. She lost the Presidency in 4326 due to a lack of support amoung the Socialist Alliance. Under her few changes were made as no political faction had an outright majority. Former Chancellor John M. Donald The Former Chancellor served in the cabinet often; he became the Chancellor under Former Prime Minister Richard Leonardo and Shadow Chancellor under the then Leader of the Opposition Clementine Attlee. After Clementine Attlee became President he took over as Party Leader for two years before resigning following concerns about his mental health just before the party came into government. Former Deputy Prime Minister Frank Rose Velt The Former Deputy Prime Minister and Foreign Secretary took office in 4312 as the second-in-command of a government with no majority for its 19 year existence. Following the dissolution of two of the parties originally involved in the cabinet and the death of a member, five cabinet positions were not filled for much of the government's lifetime. He won the party leadership automatically when no one else ran however but was the longest serving leader in party history, after the right took control of the country he resigned from party leadership. President and Commander-in-Chief and Former Prime Minister Fran Perking Fran Perking took leadership of the party in 4332, all other left wing parties in Baltusia had disbanded so she ran as a unifying candidate to bring together the Baltusian left, this worked reasonably well - under her the party's seats increased from 53 to 125 - however she never saw the party reaching anywhere near the majorities the left had commanded for so long. She ran for President twice and endorsed the 'United Syndicalist Union' twice. In September 4343 she founded the Baltusian Left Wing Alliance as an organisation for the Left in Baltusia and in 4346 that alliance won a ten seat majority with the SSPB the smaller party by two seats making Fran Perking the Chancellor and Deputy Prime Minister. In 4355 the 'United Syndicalist Union' formed a new government with the former opposition until 4349 when they collapsed leading to a snap election in which only two parties ran, the SSPB won 287 seats (13 short of a majority) and Fran Perking, who lost the Presidency, became Prime Minister. In the next elections in 4359 Fran Perking lead the SSPB to victory, claiming 304 seats and only loosing the Presidency by 0.69% which lead to the first single-party cabinets in centuries. In 4361 Fran Perking struck a deal with the United Syndicalist Union to have them support her for the Presidency in a snap election in exchange for their party coming back into government and after the SSPB increased their majority by 5 seats and won the Presidency by 99.84% of the vote. She currently presides over a government under the leadership of Sophia Germain. Prime Minister Sophia Germain The current Prime Minister of Baltusia took over the party after Fran Perking became Prime Minister.